It is known that to achieve an articulated connection between two mechanical parts, an operator may use a pivot linking device, sometimes simply called a “ball joint” or “ball fixing joint”.
A pivot linking device generally comprises a ball which is partially spherical (generally in the form of a sphere truncated at the two poles) and an outer cage. The outer cage has an inner housing in which said ball is housed.
To achieve an articulated connection between two mechanical parts using a pivot linking device, the outer cage may be fixed to a first mechanical part. The ball is fixed to a second mechanical part, by a fixing pin passing from one side of the spherical ball to the other at the level of its truncated poles.
In the absence of stress, the ball assumes a neutral position in the cage on a predetermined axis. When an action is applied to the articulated connection, the ball moves to a different position from the neutral position. It may be necessary or at least useful for the ball to resume this neutral position after the action.